gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Rome Circuit (GT2/3)
The Rome Circuit appears in three different layouts in different games. This page is for the layout that appeared in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. For the layout that appears in Gran Turismo 5, see Circuito di Roma. For the GT2 circuit known as '''Rome Night', see Rome-Night'' |type = Real World Location |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 13 |country = }} Rome Circuit is a city street circuit based around the streets of Rome, Italy. It appears in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It is based on real-world roads around the Colosseum area in the Rione XIX Celio district, with its third and fourth corner swinging around the landmark itself. Part of its route is used as a constituent to the modern Circuito di Roma raced in modern games. Overview Rome Circuit is a 13-turn city course based in Rome, Italy. The name has appeared in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. The GT2 layout had a hidden corner that completed the short course. It was later renovated in GT5 in a new layoutHowever the track was later renamed to Circuito di Roma perhaps to stop confusion between the different tracks, using part of the now old circuit as part of its own. It's route is drive-able in real life, as with the new circuit. However, in real life, it's viability as a racing course can be called to question. While some of the roads are very ideal for a street circuit, objects like road separation, street sighs and lights in the road, construction and close foliage perhaps hinder it's potential to be raced on. Generally, the Rome Circuit is a relatively technical course, requiring a car with high acceleration and handling. The pit lane is located on Viale delle Terme di Caracalla, leading north to the Coliseum section. The wide hairpin at Largo Corrado Ricci (the 6th turn) is the best overtaking spot if you brake hard and early to 2nd gear, giving you enough momentum to take the corner flat-out. The back straight follows Via Claudia and Via della Navacella, before the 90° right-hander at Piazza di Porta Metronia. The swooping first corner is also a good overtaking spot if your car has a particularly quick acceleration. Layout & Sectors NOTE: This description describes the full course. Sector 1 Sector 1 is a high speed sector that can be mostly taken at full throttle. Starting in the Parco di Porta Capena, turn right onto Via de San Gregorio. This is a high speed corner that can be taken flat out, but has a late turning apex. Using the 50m marker as your cue, turn just after it, tracing an out-in-out line as you do so. Turn 2 is the continuation onto Via Celio Vibenna. This is a blind corner corner that can also be taken flat out, but is also set on a slight ascent. Mistiming your turn in can lead to understeer and send you into the wall. Start turning using the structure on the left side of the road as your cue and come out in the middle of the track. Turns 3 and 4 are combined corners that go around the Colosseum. Brake at the 100m marker to slow your car up, and maintain steady throttle through turn 3. Without changing your steering motion, gradually increase your throttle until you reach full throttle at around the entry of turn 4. Continue through turn 5 at full throttle, onto the Via Dei Fori Imperiali. Sector 2 Sector 2 consists a set of traditional street circuit turns from turns 6 through 8. The hairpin at Largo Corrado Ricci is tight, and is an easy spot to oversteer. The turn starts ascending halfway through, and is marked with a high kerbstone. Coming down on the throttle too early will cause the car to react negatively and result in oversteer. Brake using the 150m marker board as your cue, and carefully navigate around the kerbstone. As you rise up Via Cavour, position yourself on the left side of the road. Brake at the 50m marker board - or just under the second gate - and turn right onto Via degli Annibaldi. This is a less sharp version of the previous turn, so don't open the throttle up until the corner exit. Turn 8 is the turn onto Via Nicola Salvi. The corner is obscured by the rise, so prepare yourself in advance for the turn. Use the second gate as your braking point and slow yourself up enough, following an out-in-in line. This then leads to turn 9 which goes back onto Via Celio Vibenna to loop around the Colosseum once more. This turn can be taken flat out without lifting and if timed right, but also requires you to place your car for a smooth out-in-out line. The corner is obscured by the barriers, so make sure you memorize it well. Turn in before the blue coloured barrier and maintain a smooth steering action. Use the momentum from this to turn onto the back straight along Via Claudia. Sector 3 Continue down onto Via della Navicella, being wary that the straight narrows slightly as you approach turn 12 through the Piazza di Porta Metronia. Steer carefully around turn 11 and brake at around the 100m marker board from the middle of the road. Drive around the turn while avoiding the kerbstone; hitting it can cause the car to behave erratically. Be careful of the kerb on the outside of the turn that runs along Via Druso. Running onto this can upset the car. Repeat the corner action again at turn 13, ensuring that you gain as much exit speed as you can for the following lap. Trivia *An unfinished version of this circuit can also be found in Gran Turismo PSP. However, it can't be accessed through normal means in that game. Pictures File:CaptureRM.png|The Rome Full Course imprinted onto a real life map Notes Category:GT2 Circuits Category:GT3 Circuits Category:GT PSP Hidden Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:City Courses Category:Street Circuits